dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Friends (TV Series)
Episodes Should this be split up in different series? "Super Friends" is merely the all encompassing term, they were different series. Just like we distinguish between Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, I think it makes things a lot clearer if we use different titles. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :All things considered, that makes a lot of sense. And at the moment it may not be a lot of work: :*The characters share a continuity across the series, so they won;t have to be moved or duplicated. :*We've got very, very few of the episode articles up, so very little movement there. :*Most of the other episodes only exist as redlinks at the moment so the biggest issue would be hunting those down and changing them. :- Byfield (talk) 15:41, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::As an aside on the episodes... are we doing an article per segment - the current formatting - or lumping them together al a ''Superman'' (1988)? Personally, I'd prefer per segment... I'd also prefer to see that applied to Superman as well. - Byfield (talk) 15:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I lumped the Sup88 together because they were only ever aired as one. Were the other shorts split up? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::IIRC some of the SF segments were shuffled after the first airings. Unfortunately I've got no idea when that stopped or how they wound up on the DVDs. - Byfield (talk) 16:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Regarding the DVDs Challenge of the Superfriends covers only the Legion of Doom episodes while Superfriends volume 2 covers the companion episodes of that season.--BruceGrubb (talk) 17:20, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Review pages There are two review sites for this series: Super Friends page and Roger M. Wilcox's review page; they don't cover all the episodes but they do point out some interesting blunders.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:12, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Super Friends continuity The DC Comics Database decided to group this series with Super Power v1, v2, v3 + Super Powers Collection all of which were assigned to Earth-Thirty-Two. As I pointed out on the Super Powers Talk doing this was not one of our better ideas as this makes Earth-Thirty-Two far larger then it is officially.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:47, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's part of the Super Friends continuity family, just like Adventures in the DC Universe Vol 1 and Superman & Batman Magazine Vol 1 are part of the DCAU. It's closely related and meant to tie-in, but contradicted by more canonical works. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:59, December 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. Though Wondering why some of the notes added to the article were reverted. Black Manta refers to the Super Friends as the "Justice League" in Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Swamp of the Living Dead and we do see "JLA" on some of the communicators though this varied depending on the episode.--BruceGrubb (talk) 13:33, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::There's no point to adding those. The team page is already called Justice League. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:39, December 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::After consideration it seems sanest to assume that Earth-Thirty-Two is a hypertime reality. Not only does this address the multitude of continuity issues within the TV series but also allows people to "remember" events that couldn't have actually happen to them (ala Super Friends Vol 1 30) On a side note the Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index stated that out of Earth-One continuity stories edited by Murray Boltinoff, written by Bob Hancy or E. Nelson Bridwell; and/or appeared in The Brave and the Bold or World's Finest Comics happened on Earth-B which it listed separate from Earth-Twelve (effectively limiting it what became Earth-Thirty-Two)--BruceGrubb (talk) 15:42, October 16, 2017 (UTC) I should mention that The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010) page 382 puts Superfriends on Earth-One which continuitywise is total nonsense. There are just too many continuity issues with Earth-One to take such a statement seriously.--BruceGrubb (talk) 20:47, November 17, 2017 (UTC)